


Forever with Flowers

by fluffy_gummy_bear



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Follows the anime, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Mating Cycles/In Heat, don't know what else to tag, like really later, may possibly be smut later, sexy sebby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_gummy_bear/pseuds/fluffy_gummy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nature Nymph meets her mate in a Butler dressed in Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever with Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: yeah the only things I own are my characters and plot and the rest belong to their creators and anime's respectively
> 
> only doing this once so don't blame me if you see no more disclaimers after this (-.-)

Chapter 1

I was born on the Summer Solstice right as the sun reached its peak. Both my mother and father were overjoyed with their new daughter for at that time disease was spreading around the small town I was born in. My mother was a woman of little words, I’m not saying that she was shy, more along the lines of if she had something to say then she would and if she didn’t then she would stay quiet. On the other hand, my father was very boisterous. He was the life of the party whenever we went (which wasn’t very often in the first place) and even played violin if he was in the mood. We lived in a small cottage bordering the woods and on the outskirts of the village. The front of the house was covered in brick and ivy and a large garden spanned the front lawn.

It was the year 1772 and I was 5 years old. My parents decided to move from our English home and go to the colonies in America. We packed everything we had and boarded a large ship. Halfway through the trip, my parents let me go explore the ship without their supervision. That was when I came across a boy my age.  
“Hello!” I shouted, waving to him with a smile on my face. He turned around and gave me a toothy grin.  
“Hello miss! My name is Davie! You want to be my friend?” I giggled.  
“Of course! My name is Evangeline. Do you want to come explore with me?”  
“Lead the way miss Evangaline!” Davie shouted as he pointed upwards. I giggled again and started to walk down the hall with Davie following. This was the start of a wonderful friendship. I learned that Davie was going to go live on the prairie with his family and I told him I was going to Boston with my mother and father.

When we arrived in the America’s, I was nearing the age of 6. As my family disembarked, I briefly saw Davie and waved to him one last time before being pulled to a carriage by my mother. As we rode towards Boston, I looked around and saw many different and interesting things. I did notice a lot of British guards though and wondered to myself why they were here. That same day, there was a British boat burned in the harbor.

The next 5 years Boston was war torn. People called it the Revolutionary War because America wanted to get away from England or at least that’s what my parents told me. During those five years, my father became a renowned wood carver while my mother became an apothecary. I apprenticed under my mother when I reached the age of 8 and from there I saw what war did to people. My mother went to help as a nurse when the war was nearing the end and I tagged along. We left father at home because of his profession and to watch over our small house. 

During the year that I spent helping my mother at the front lines, I learned many different was to treat the wounded. I never helped directly but I did help comfort the soldiers and sometimes I patched them up with herbs. However, it wasn’t always easy, sometimes there was were men with an appendage missing or a large hole blown through there stomach. I don’t think I’ll ever forget those images.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is good enough and I'll probably end up posting more sooner rather than later. I hope whoever reads this that you enjoyed this beginning (even though it's short...I'll try to make them longer). Don't forget to leave comments (because I want to see how I'm doing as a writer) and kudos!
> 
> \\(^-^)/ enjoy!!


End file.
